1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material identifying system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fingerprint identification is widely applied to electronic devices, such as tablets and smartphones. Conventional fingerprint identification cannot provide an efficient way to distinguish between a user's fingerprint or a non-human material formed in the shape of a user's fingerprint. It is therefore possible for a criminal to overcome the fingerprint identification and break into the electronic device.